Everything About You
by xyz1128csi
Summary: Pete an Myka have to go to Nashville under cover to find an artifact. what happens when Myka finds a seperate artifact that sparks her feelings for Pete.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic!

~Warehouse13~Pete&Myka~Warehouse13~

~Myka's POV~

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies" I heard Claudia sing her stupid song, I tried my hardest to tone her out, not that I didn't love Claudia or anything, but today was such a long day and Artie putting me and her together on inventory didn't make it any better.

Finally after two hours of hearing the same seven songs sang over and over again I was finished, I could finally go to Leena's and get some sleep. Or so I thought.

"My god!" I screamed when my phone started ringing "can ever be left alone?"

"Yes Pete?" I said, and if he didn't notice the crabbiness in m y tone he must have a hearing issue.

"God what's wrong with you?"

"Oh I've just been working since five in the morning and finally at one in the morning I finished inventory, let's see that's a twenty-one hour day? And I'm exhausted!"

"ok well in that case you're not going to like what I'm about to say, we have to leave for a plane in five hours, were going to Nashville Tennessee, there is an artifact that is allowing people one wish, as usual we don't know what it is, oh yeah and since everyone is wishing things there is so much weird stuff there…"

"Such as?"

"Well you know people can wish for anything, their ex wife to be dead, or all the machine guns in the world so they could star world war three"

"This is just great! What happens if we go there and someone wish's that we: the two random secret service agents that are trying to take away their wishes get eaten by a dragon?"

"Well then we get eaten by a dragon"

"Pete I'm going to head back to Leena's now, I'll talk to you there"

"Ok by"

"Were are you guys headed to now? And for what?" Claudia asked.

"Nashville, there's and artifact that lets people have one wish"

"Oh, well if you need anything just call" she said with a smile.

"All right thanks" I said as I started making my way up to Arties office, and of course he was still there.

"Pete tell you about the next case?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, well here" he said and handed me a ring.

"What is this for?"

"Pete didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"All the wishing going on makes everyone happy, and crazy, you're going there to take away what's making them happy, and if they know who you are then you know they will make a wish that will harm you"

"Yeah I figured that much out"

"That's why you're going under cover; you and Pete have to be engaged, well not really only for this case"

I took the ring and shoved it in my pocket.

"Why engaged why not brother and sister?"

"Myka"

"Fine, fine I'll do it"

"Good now try to get some sleep"

"Thanks Artie" I said as I walked out the door.

A while later I arrived at Leena's.

"Pete!" I yelled and barged in to his room.

"When were you planning on telling me we have to go under cover?"

"Well now I guess"

"Pete!"

"Sorry! I know you're in a crabby mood and I didn't want you to get more pissed off or anything!"

"Yeah well now I'm more pissed off! Wake me up when we have to leave!" I screamed then slammed the door.

I ran into my room and packed my stuff and put the suit case by the door, then I changed into my pajamas (a long shirt and a pair of short shorts) and climbed into my bed, moments later I was asleep.

"Myka!" I heard Pete say as he annoyingly knocked on the door.

God I did not want to get up, "Hold on!" I said as I rushed for the door.

Pete stared at me like I was an alien.

Oh dammit! I still had my pajama's on! And my hair was all messed up! Then I looked at him dressed in his usual work cloths, a suit.

"Um can you give me ten minutes?"

"Yeah but hurry up"

God I was so tired I could barley move, I walked to the bathroom like a zombie and quickly stripped of what I was wearing and jumped into the shower, I tried going as quick as I could. After I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and put on my pink dress shirt and black pants, oh yeah and my black suit coat.

I quickly dried my hair and then I headed for the door, right as I opened it Pete was about to knock.

"Wow fifteen minutes for YOU to shower and get ready not bad" he said.

I followed him down the stairs and out the door.

"You are driving" I said.

"Yea, yea"

I climbed in the passenger seat; it was five, so we had an hour till the plane left and a half an hour till we got to the air port.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open, I started dozing off, and Pete must have noticed because he turned the radio off, I tried to fight it but I was too tired and sleep took over my drained body.

~Warehouse13~Pete&Myka~Warehouse13~

Leave a review… please =) I would right more but my lap tops dying! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed I got so many story alerts! So thank you for that!

~WAREHOUSE 13~PEAT&MYKA~WAREHOUSE 13~

~Myka's POV~

"Myka" I heard Pete whisper as he lightly shook my motionless body.

"Pete?"

"Yea it's me, time to get up were at the airport"

"Oh" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt, my god I was still tired.

I got out of the car and headed for the trunk to get my bag.

"I got this" he said referring to the suit cases.

"No I can get mine"

"No I got it" he argued as usual.

"Pete give me my suit case"

He started walking away.

I walked up next to him.

"I am tired, crabby and in a pissy mood, so let me just say this, if you do anything to aggravate me the next thing you'll see is my foot up your ass"

"Ok geez If you really want to carry your suitcase that much here you go"

I rolled my eye's at him and held the door open.

"Ladies first" I said.

"Ha-ha very funny" he said.

We walked to were our gate was, and of course are flight was delayed by an hour!

"I could have slept in" I said as I sat down next to Pete.

"Well go back to sleep I will wake you up… like always"

"Hey! And besides I don't want to go back to sleep" I lied

"Suit yourself"

We sat for around five minutes in silent.

I started to get board, so I took out my book and started reading.

"Poke" Pete said as he poked me, I gave him the _stop that or I'll kill you_ glare.

But of course he kept doing it, and he would say it every time he did it!

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE!"

"Pete Stop it!" I yelled.

"Myka can we play a game?"

"Sure anything to keep you occupied" I said as I closed my book.

"Ok… TAG!" he screamed and slapped my arm then ran.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Pete sit down!"

"Not until you catch me!"

"That's it!" I said then got up and slammed my book on the floor

"Pete don't make me come over there!" I said, and then he ran off.

I walked around the corner and saw him hiding under a desk.

"Pete where are you?" I said as I walked around for a little bit pretending I didn't know where he was so he wouldn't run off again.

I walked up to the desk and grabbed him by his ear and dragged him back to where we were sitting.

"Ow, owwwwww" he said till I finally let him go.

"Now sit down!"

Finally he did.

"Thank you, now I'm going to get coffee"

"Let me go with you!"

"Fine but I swear to god if you start running again…"

"I know you'll get a pot of hot coffee and pour it on my head" he said

We walked to the Starbucks.

"hi what can I get you?" the lady behind the counter ask.

"I'll take a…

"Do you have cookies?" Pete asked in his child like voice,

"Yes, we have chocolate chip, sugar and chocolate chip M&M"

"Hmmm I can't decide, which one should I get?" he asked me.

"I don't care what kind of cookie you get Pete!"

"Fine, then I will just take one off each"

"And I will just have a small coffee"

Pete paid and we walked back.

"Myka look how big these cookies are!"

He held one up next to his head! I rolled my eyes.

"Flight twenty seven to Tennessee is now boarding" the guy over the intercom said.

"Finally!"

We got on the plain and I looked at my ticket, of course this flight was basically was full so I had to sit by Pete.

I sat by the window and Pete sat next to me, and some random guy sat next to him.

"Welcome to Southwest airlines sorry for the delayed flight, we are looking at about two hours and it looks like we're going to have a smooth trip, we are getting ready for take of so please turn all electronics off" the flight attendant said over the intercom.

I grabbed my cell phone and turned it off.

"Pete quit eating the cookie and turn your cell phone off!" I said.

"Fine, god" he said and grabbed his phone.

The man next to him looked at us.

"So how long have you been married?"

"We're not…" I started.

"We're not married yet, but engaged" Pete said, I forgot about the whole under cover part of this.

I looked at the ring that I put on my figure earlier.

"Oh, well congratulations"

"Thank you" I said then looked out the window.

I was terrified of flying, and Pete knew it.

The engine started on the plain and we started moving, faster and faster, I grabbed Pete's arm.

"It's ok" he said comfortingly.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I felt the wheels come off the ground.

"Hey you're ok" Pete said.

I let go of his arm. "Ok I think I'm all right" I said.

And of course the plain started hitting the wind and shook up and down, once again I grabbed Pete's arm but this time I held on tighter.

I shut my eyes tight and leaned back. Before I knew it the plain was back to normal and it smooth.

I was so tired I didn't realize I was still hugging on to Pete's arm, I shut my eyes and my leaned over, then I feel asleep.

~Pete's POV~  
I didn't understand why Myka was scared of plains and flying but I looked over at her, she had fallen asleep with my arm in her hands and her head on my shoulder.

~WAREHOUSE 13~MYKA&PETE~WAREEHOUSE 13~

Just had to add that last part =) what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter hope you like it!

~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE 13~

~Pete's POV~

We were going to land in about five minutes, and of course Myka woke up.

"Pete are we almost there?"

"Yup were going to land soon" I knew Myka hated landing I don't get why she is so scared of planes.

And of course right after I said that the plane started shaking.

"Were going to crash!" she said as she held on tightly to my arm.

"Myka its totally normal for the plane to shake, it's just catching winds which means were going to land soon and we will be there, we won't crash"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I answered and put my arm around her back, I would be lying if I said I didn't like that we had to pretend we were engaged.

I looked over at her, she had her eyes clenched tight and her grip on my arm tightened as the wheels hit the ground.

Finlay it was over.

"Thanks" Myka said as we walked off the plane with our bags in hand.

"For what?"

"Comforting me on the plane"

"No problem" I said as we walked out of the airport.

There was a Black rental car that had a sign on the window that said Pete and Myka.

"The things Secret Services can do"

"Where's the key?"Myka asked

"Artie gave this to me" I said and held up a bronze key "he didn't tell me what it's for"

"Why does he just assume we will know everything?" Myka asked.

"Here we go with the whining again" I mumbled as I put the key in the door, yup it's for the car.

"I'm not whining!" she said.

"Ok then, here we go with the arguing again!"

"Oh so it's my fault we argue" she said as I through our suitcases in the back seat.

"You are going to blow are cover! People are staring at us I don't think engaged couples yell at each other all the time!" I yelled when I got in the car.

"News flash were not engaged!"

I started the car and drove off to our hotel.

"Wow" Myka said as we drove through the city, there were tall buildings and the sky line was amazing, from this view there wasn't anything weird going on.

I flicked on the radio to classic rock.

"Mamma's got a squeeze box daddy never sleeps at night!" I sang along to the Who song, Myka looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell is a squeeze box?"

"An accordion! You've never heard this song?"

"No" she said as she changed the station to some classical music.

"What no I'm not listing to that!" I said and switched it back, ohhhh I loved this song!

"Hot blooded cheek and see I gotta fever of a hundred and three come on baby do you do more than dance cause I'm hot blooded I'm hot blooded!" I sang along again.

Myka turned the radio off.

"C'mon"

She ignored me.

We got to the hotel about five minutes after that.

~Myka's POV~

I grabbed my bag and Pete grabbed his, he followed me to the counter.

The hotel wasn't that bad, it was actually one of the nicest one's we got to stay at so far, well from what I see now it is, there is a fountain when you walk in, and There were guys who opened the doors for you.

"Do you have a reservation?" the lady at the desk asked

"Yeah I'm Myka Bering"

She typed a few things in the computer.

"Ok here you go, enjoy your stay" she said and handed me a key.

We walked into the elevator and went to the eighth floor, the doors open.

I found our room doors and opened it, and of course there was one bed.

"Artie!" I yelled.

"I call the bed!" Pete said as he ran for it.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed, he jumped on the bed and laid across it, I jumped right after him and landed on top of him.

I quickly got off of him and shoved him off the bed.

"I get the bed" I said

"Fine, but it's a king size bed cant we just…" he started

"Don't even think about it"

"You know we are supposed to be under cover as and engaged couple"

"No one will see us in here! So you get the couch I'm sure it pulls out!"

"C'mon we have to go to the city and find that artifact" Pete said.

"Ok I will be out in a second" I said as he left the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror, god I looked so bad, my hair was all screwed up from the plain and I had no makeup on, I was not going to walk around the city looking like this. I opened my suitcase and dug around for my make up bag, "got it"

"Dammit!" I said as I dropped it and everything inside fell all over.

I bent down and picked it all up, under the bed I saw a container of lipstick that I didn't recognize but I grabbed it anyway, "Must be new" I had no idea what I bought nowadays.

I brushed my hair and put hair spray in it, then I took out my makeup and quickly put it all on, lastly I took the new lipstick and put that on also.

I was ready to go; I walked out the door and found Pete waiting.

"Did you do something with your hair?" I asked him.

"No?"

"Oh well it looks good" I said, what the hell I didn't even mean to say that!

"Thanks? I guess"

I latched my arm around his and we headed for the elevator.

~MYKA&PETE~WAREHOUSE 13~MYKA&PETE~

So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Make you laugh? Make you cry? Haha if it made you cry I'm kind of concerned.

Oh yeah thank you all for the story alerts and the reviews it's what keeps me going! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter! =)

~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE13~

~Pete's POV~

We got out of the elevator and headed for the car. I jumped into the driver's side and we drove away towards the city.

I turned the radio on to the classic rock station, expecting Myka to object.

"I love this song!" I yelled as I turned it up.

Myka didn't roll her eyes, didn't punch me, didn't turn the station, and didn't whine that's when I knew something was up with her.

"Hey Jude don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better!" I sang along.

"Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better" Myka sang.

"You know this song?" I asked

"Yeah, this is one of my dad's favorite songs"

"Wow someone in your family actually has good taste!" I joked as we entered the city.

~Myka's POV~

Why dose Pete always have to say things like that? He known's how to push my buttons, and it really pisses me off.

All the sudden I felt a wave of energy through my body, it wasn't hot it was just like an electrical current, and it made me dizzy.

"Owwww" I screamed as I put my hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked looking at me then back at the road.

"I don't kn… is that a new shirt?"

"What?"

"the shirt you're wearing, is it new?" I asked

"no"

"Oh well I like it"

"Ummm thanks" Pete said.

What the heck! Why am I saying this stuff? And what the hell was that shock.

Now I felt a wave of heat.

"why is it so hot in here?" I asked.

"It's not the air conditioner is on" Pete said.

"Then why the he… never mind" I said as the heat left my body.

Really weird things were going on lately; probably just all the traveling.

"Myka are you ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, I'm all right, But are we almost there?"

"I think so" he said as he turned the radio up.

"We won't get fooled again!" Pete screamed to some random song.

"Who sings this?"

"Oh my god, c'mon Myka you know this"

"No Pete if I did I wouldn't ask"

"the Who" he said as the song ended and the next one came on.

I spent the next few minutes listing to Pete sing out of tune, and hoping we were almost there.

"Ummmm Pete" I said as I saw something I would never have expected.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned the radio down

"There is a tree with money growing on it"

"Must be someone's wish" he said as he pulled over, "remember we are undercover and not secret service agents"

"I know, I know" I said as we both got out of the car.

There were a bunch of people crowded around the tree grabbing for money, and where they pulled it it would grow back.

I got that shock through my body again.

Someone ran into Pete and knocked him on the ground to get to the tree.

"Oh hell no!" I said as I ran after the man and grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face.

Pete got up and ran up behind me he pulled me back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry" he said to the man and he ran away

"that man just pushed you down and your saying sorry!" he had his hands on my shoulders trying to hold me back, he was inches away from me.

Then the rush of heat came again, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

~Pete's POV~

"Myka!" I screamed as my partner basically fainted in front of me, I kneeled down and shook her.

"Myka! Are you ok?"

"Pete?" she asked then looked up at me. She was acting really weird lately but she would tell me if there was something wrong… wouldn't she?

"Yeah it's me, are you ok?"

"yeah I just got a little dizzy" she said.

I held my hand out and she grabbed it, and then I pulled her up.

"you're sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm all right, let's figure out who made this wi…" she said as her eyes grew wide

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen a green person?"

"well in this one movie there was a guy…"

"Pete!" she cut me off and pointed, holy crap there really as a man who's skin was green.

Myka pulled out our Farnsworth And called Artie.

"Artie look!" Myka said and pointed the camera at the money tree and the green man.

"That man is green if you can't tell" I said, the camera was in black and white.

"remember every artifact has a consequence when used? So if that man made a wish to have money grow on a tree…"

"He turned green because of it!" Myka said and closed the Farnsworth.

"Let's go" she said and started walking away.

"Wait!"

"What now Pete?"

"We can't just go up to him and arrest him were under cover!"

"we can just tape his mouth shut or something so he can't make any wishes"

"Then how are we going to talk to him?" I said.

"I don't know but we have to think of something quick he's walking away!" I yelled.

"Oh for god sake!" Myka said as she walked up to the man.

"I would like to ask you a few questions" she said.

"Who the hell are you?"

She held up her badge.

"Myka!" I said, of course she would go and blow our cover.

"Oh" he said.

We walked to the nearest coffee shop.

"What's your name?" I asked when as we sat down

"Jim Howard"

"Ok Jim tell me everywhere you have been today" Myka said and took out her pad of paper and a pen.

"Umm I was at home then I went to work then…"

"Were do you work"

"the wild horse saloon, I'm a bartender there"

"Ok keep going" then I went to a bakery to get a cake for my wife's birthday"

"What ba…"

"Do they have cookies?" I asked excitedly, Myka gave me the death glare

"Yeah"

"What bakery?" she asked, of course she always had to be serious.

"Just backed"

"did you go anywhere else?" Myka asked sternly

"No just here"

"did you wish for anything today?" I asked

"Yeah I guess"

"What did you wish for"

"Well with the economy being so bad, I wished for money and then right when I said that a tree grew right in front of me and it had money on it!"

"That's all we need to know for now, oh yeah one more thing, this never happened ok? So don't go around telling all your buddies that two secret service agents asked you all these questions, for all you know we are an engaed couple ok?" Myka asked harshly.

"Ok jeez"

we got up and headed for the car.

~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE13~

Sorry this chapter sucks, I couldn't really find another way for them to talk to the green guy sooo yeah. Well tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

~Myka's POV~

It was now Eight thirty PM and I was exhausted my six hours of sleep last night was starting to catch up with me. We had spent today riding around town looking for more weird things and checking out the places that Jim said he had been to earlier that day.

"Pete can we please go back to the hotel?"

"Why it's still early"

"We've been circling around town all day, aren't you board of it?"

"I guess, fine we'll go to the hotel" he agreed.

It only took five minutes to get there.

We got into the elevator and went to our floor.

"I am exhausted" I said as we entered our room.

"Really, you're tired?"

"Yea, I barely got any sleep last night and neither did you"

"I feel well rested"

"You know sometimes I worry about you" I said as I headed towards the bathroom to start getting ready for bead, but Pete ran in front of me and blocked the bathroom door.

"Let's play a game!" he screamed.

"What? No I'm tired!"

"Please Myka just one game?" he said and put on his best puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"Ok you be it! Count to twenty then come find me!" he said then ran out the door.

"One, Two, Three" god I can't believe I'm doing this.

~Pete's POV~

"She'll never find me here!" I said as I climbed into the air duct.

I crawled towards the sound of her voice.

"Twenty" she said then I heard the door open.

I looked down through the air vent and there was my stuff I was right over the bed, there is no way she will find me here.

"Pete you better just come out cause I am not playing this stupid game all night" Myka said after five minutes, then she went back to the room.

She grabbed a book and sat on the bed and started reading, why would she want to read instead of playing Hid and go Seek? I don't understand her at all!

It was getting very hot; I tried to crawl back when I realized I was stuck. Crap!

I wiggled and shook and before I knew it I was out! I feel right through the vent and onto the bed… and also right by Myka, thank god not on her though.

"PETE!"

"Hey Myka how's that book your reading?"

"PETE! Air vents aren't meant to hold the weight of a human, you dumb ass what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to hide from you"

"You couldn't have just hid under the bed or something?"

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"No, but you know Artie is going to be pissed he is goanna have to pay for this!" she said as she pointed to the sealing which had a big hole in it.

I could tell she was really pissed off.

~Myka's POV~

Ok get this I'm laying in bed reading my book when Pete fall's through the ceiling! How is this possible? I don't know.

"Owww!" I screamed I got the wave of energy though my body.

"What? Are you ok did something fall on you?"

"No I'm fine, hey sorry for yelling at you I know you were just trying to hide and stuff"

"Myka have you been drinking?" Pete asked me.

"No, I just think sometimes I over react"

"Drugs?"

"No Pete" I said as leaned over towards him, he was still laying on the bed.

"It's been a long day you should get some rest" I said as I stocked his arm with my hand.

God I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, I can't control a thing I'm saying or doing.

"Ummm ok…"

I wrapped my arm around his.

Then the heat came, and it was hotter this time.

"Oh god!" I screamed as I dug my nails into Pete's arm.

"What! Myka what's wrong?"

I was sweating, the heat wouldn't go away, Pete put his hand on my head.

"Jesus Myka your burning up" Pete still had his hand on my forehead when the heat went away then turned to freezing cold.

"What the hell Myka, that is not normal"

I was chattering my teeth, I felt like I was stuck in the middle of Alaska with no clothes on.

I got under the covers and held onto Pete's arm.

"Myka you are ice cold now!" he said as he somewhat hugged me to give me heat.

Then it ended.

I looked at Pete and he moved off of me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I have no clue" Pete said as he got the Farnsworth out and called Artie. But it wasn't Artie that picked up it was Claudia.

"Hey Pete what's going on?"

"Hey, is Artie around?" Pete asked.

She looked behind her.

"No"

"Ok maybe you can help us then"

"Yea?"

"Well Myka just was burning up and I mean like fire, and then all the sudden she turned freezing cold"

"Menopause?"

"I'm way too young for that!" I said

She laughed, "I'll look into it"

"Ok thank you" Pete said as he shut the Farnsworth.

"You should get some sleep" he said as he got up and then helped me up.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into my pajama's

When I came back out the bed was all cleared off, all the wood and what not from were Pete fell was gone, he picked it up for me.

"I guess in the morning we should call maintenance" he said.

I laid in the bed and Pete went in the bathroom and did whatever it was he dose at night to get ready for bed, then he laid on the couch, and turned out the light's

"Goodnight Myka"

"Goodnight Pete" I said.

About ten minutes later I was on the verge of sleep.

"Shoot through the heart and your too late you give love a bad name!" I heard Pete sang.

I turned on the light and found him listing to his IPod.

"Pete!"

"Sorry! Just one of my favorite Bon Jovi songs, it's hard not to sing to it"

"Please go to bed!" I yelled

"Fine" he said as he turned his IPod off.

"See you in the morning" he said.

"yea" I said then drifted off to much need sleep.

~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE13~

I know it's totally insane that Pete fell through the ceiling, but then again isn't the whole show insane? please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

~Mykas POV~

_I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through the window which was shining across my face. I heard the shower; Pete was up already of course… he was a morning person._

"_Oh God" I said as it started getting hot, then hotter, till the point where I felt a wave of fire across my body._

"_Pete!" I screamed nearly as loud as I could, I heard the shower stop and seconds later he came running out in just a towel._

"_Pete help!" I yelled louder this time as it got worse._

_He ran over to me and helped me get out of the bed._

_The heat was so intense that I fell straight to the floor. _

"_Myka!" he screamed and kneeled down to the side of me, almost instantly the heat stopped, and I felt like nothing just happened. I looked into Pete's eyes._

"_Pete I love you" I said, what the hell! I don't love him why can't control what I'm saying?_

_I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss._

"_Myka!" Pete yelled as he pulled back_

~Pete's POV~

"Myka!" I said as I shook her awake, she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Myka! It's ok it was only a dream" I said.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she pulled the covers off herself,

"Yea I'll be fine, it still is late" she said out of breath glancing at the clock which said it was 1 am "you can go back to sleep I will be all right"

"Ok" I said and walked back to the couch.

"Pete?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you"

"Mmmmhhhmm" I said.

I've never heard Myka talk in her sleep before although we haven't sleep in the same room many times. She was having a dream I had no Idea what about but it was just a dream so everything she said wasn't true…Right?

The words she said ran through my mind a million times, _"Pete I love you"_ it can't be true, but what if it is true and she just doesn't want to tell me… no wait that would be me I'm the one who won't tell her how I feel, maybe I should. No! She would just get pissed off and kick me in places that don't need kicking. Ughggg I'm thinking too much about this all, she doesn't love me and that's that I'll just have to deal with it.

I listened to Myka's steady breath and shortly after that I fell asleep.

Myka and I were both up… well I was up and she was still lying in bed. I walked into the bathroom to get ready to shower.

"Myka! You have to much crap in here!" I opened the door and yelled out it.

"Pete you are a guy, I am a girl, you have one thing of soap and its four in one! (Shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shaving cream) I have to have four separate bottles! And I also have to have my hairbrush, makeup, hair dryer, curling gel and hair spray!"

I slammed the door. Curling gel? Her hair was already curly. I don't get this why do women need so much stuff they… well at least Myka looks good without Makeup and hair gel and all that other crap! She wouldn't listen to me if I told her that though.

_Oh well guess I'll just have to live with it_, I thought as I jumped into the shower.

~Myka's POV~

I walked over to the couch to where Pete's stuff was I searched through it quickly looking for the Farnsworth, I official declared Pete was weird after I saw that half of his suit case was filled with comics and a Nintendo Ds with like fifty games… nerd.

I finally found it and then I sat on the bed and called Artie.

"Hey Artie" I said as he finally answered.

"Hi, Claudia told me you were having something like hot flashes?"

"Umm yea somewhat"

"Then you got really cold or something?"

"Yeah, but Artie after the heat comes…" I looked around to make sure Pete was still in the shower "I say and do weird things"

"Like?"

"Well, ummm, I get these feelings for Pete"

"Feelings?"

"Yea you know like, umm I kind of love him I guess, but the things I say I can't control" I said

"Oh"

"Yea, and then I get really and I mean really cold! Then the 'feelings' stop and I don't know if this has anything to do with it but I had a dream last night…"

"Yea?"

"And well I got really hot and I got those feelings again and then I told Pete I loved him but remember it was a dream!" I said as I saw Arties face, my face turned a shade of red.

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing important"

"So you get really hot, have weird feelings, do weird things that all involve Pete then you get really cold?"

"Yea, it has to be an artifact right?"

"it might be…let me look into it, call me if it gets worse"

"Ok thank you Artie" I said as I shut the Farnsworth.

I sat in silence for a few seconds until…

"Oh god" I said, the heat came it was hot very freaking hot! I felt like I was standing in the middle of a burning building.

"PETE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the shower stopped and moments later he came running out in a towel.

"Wait no! Stay back!" I yelled, everything in my dream was coming true.

"Owwww! It's really hot!" I screamed well at least I tried, I could barley talk now it was so hot, Pete ran over to me and started to lift me up.

"NO leave me!" I screamed.

The heat stopped.

And what I feared the most came next… "Pete I love you"

~WAREHOUSE 13~ PETE&MYKA~WAREHOSUE 13~

Sooooo what do you think? Please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

~Pete's POV~

"_Pete I love you" _I stood there in shock, my eyes wide and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"You… no… wait… hold up…. What?"

"No! I didn't mean… Ohhhowwww!" she screamed as her face turned a deep shade of red, then completely white like a corpse.

"Are you getting cold now?" I asked quickly.

"Yes! Very!" she said as her teeth started chattering, I had no Idea what to do… Dumbass I had to keep her warm duh! Even a two year old would know that.

I jumped up and ripped the comforter of the bed and threw it over her.

"Pete! It's re-really cold!" I kneeled back down next to her and wrapped my arms around her small figure.

"God Pete it's so c-cold" she shivered; it seemed no matter what I did, it wouldn't warm her up one bit. The best way to get warm was from body heat… right? Jeez this is when I wish I paid attention in school.

I ran over to my things and grabbed the Farnsworth; I opened it and called Artie.

"Hey Pe… why aren't you wearing any cloths?"

"Artie! I just got out of the shower and Myka got really hot and now she's really cold! She's freezing!" I said as I pointed the camera to her then I kneeled down next to her.

When he saw Myka it looked as if Arties heart dropped.

"Go keep her warm!" he screamed, I set the Farnsworth on the cabinet so that he could still see, I hugged Myka as close and as firm as I could.

Moments later it was over, just like that it stopped, I smiled as I saw the color return to her face.

"Myka" I said happily.

She smiled as I helped her up; I took the Farnsworth off the table.

"You ok Myka?" Artie asked.

"Yea" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well this is obviously not normal... which means that it probably is an artifact, I looked up some things but nothing really matched this, I'll keep looking though, your sure you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No I'll be fine"

"Take it easy"

"Thanks Artie" she said then I shut the Farnsworth.

"Ummm Pete?" Myka said as she looked down noticing that I was only wearing a towel.

"Ohhh, I'll be back in a Minuit" I said as I ran to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

~Myka's POV~

I sat on the bed, and moments later Pete walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed.

"I have to go get ready" I said as I started getting up but not successful. I was lightheaded. Pete walked over and helped me get up.

He escorted me to my suit case; I dug through it quickly pulling out a pair of jeans and a tang top after all we were under cover which means I don't have to wear a suit.

Pete then helped me over to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"yeah" I said as I walked in and got ready to shower, yeah I'll be just fine ten minutes ago I told my partner that I loved him, he probably thinks I'm some sort of psycho path. Or maybe he doesn't care and he thought I meant I love him in a friendly partner like way.

Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what he thinks. I said to myself sarcastically. _"Pete I love you"_ god I sounded like a complete idiot.

I finished my shower and put my clothes on, brushed my hair then dried it after that I brushed my teeth and put on my makeup.

"Geez that took you forever" Pete said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"How many times do I have to say th…"

"I know, I know," he switched to his 'girl' voice "I have to put on my make up, and brush my hair and put curling gel and hairspray in it, then I have to shave my legs and put on lotion duh!"

"Wow Pete sometimes I can't believe your straight" I laughed.

He chuckled and grabbed the keys.

"Well I guess we should get going" he said.

~Pete's POV~

"_I love you Pete"_ god I couldn't get her voice out of her head, these four words keep teasing my thoughts, I turned the radio on trying to think of something else.

"You make me feel like a natural women!" I sang to the well known song, Myka looked at me like I was some sort of creep.

"You are straight right?" she laughed

"Ha-ha very funny" I said sarcastically

Within a few minutes we entered the city.

"COOKIES!" I screamed then pulled the car over to a bakery with a large cookie on the sign

"Pete we don't have time for this, we need to go find the artifact" she's such a party pooper!

"It will only take a Minuit" I said as we walked into the bakery, the scent of freshly baked cake, brownies and COOKIES filled my nostrils.

I walked up to the counter and asked the man for three chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you" he said as I handed him the money

"That place smelled great!" I said as I took a bite of one of the cookies.

"Oh my goodness this is the best cookie ever!" I said as I turned the car on.

"that's great Pete, I'm happy for you"

"Want one?"

"I don't eat sugar"

"your loss" I said while shoving half the cookie in my mouth.

"I think we should start in the middle of the town and make are way out"

"What? No it would make way more sense if we started from the outside and made our way in" I said.

"it would be more logical to start from the middle, more things happen there!"

"Yeah well I'm driving so were starting from the outside, it's what I call the cookie analogy you don't eat a cookie from the center out, you start from the outside and make your way to the middle!" I said as I grabbed another cookie.

"You're such an imbecile!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's a person who's Mental acumen is well below par"

"English please"

"S-t-u-p-i-d Stupid!"

"Oh so you think I'm stupid! You told me you loved me like a half an hour ago and now you're ignoring it! that's not stupid at all!" I yelled.

"That wasn't me!"

"It wasn't you? I heard you sa…"

"Pete it wasn't me!"

"I saw you! I heard you! How wasn't it you?" I asked heatedly.

"I think it's an artifact!"

"So you're telling me that you said you loved me because of a stupid artifact?"

"No Pete listen to me!"

"No Myka, I wish for once you would just listen to me!"

I was expecting her to yell back at me but it was silent… minus the radio.

"Myka?" I asked as I glanced over, her hands were on her head and she keep mouthing words but she couldn't talk.

"Myka!" I screamed as I pulled over.

~WAREHOUSE 13~ PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE 13~

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you like it! I didn't want to make it to weird casue I just found out my mom is reading this…

R&R

~Jen~


	8. Chapter 8

~Myka's POV~

I couldn't talk; it was like I lost my voice within seconds. My head was pounding and the light was burning my eyes. I've never felt so sick in my life. I got light headed, dizzy and nauseous and then everything turned black.

~Pete's POV~

I ran to the passenger side and swung the door open.

"Myka!" I screamed I tried to tap her face to see if she would wake up but she didn't. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My partner passed out! This never happens she never…"

"Sir? Where are you?"

"2nd avenue right by the wild horse saloon!"

"Ok an ambulance is on its way" the lady said, I hung up and grabbed the Farnsworth from my pocket.

"Artie!" I said when he answered.

"Pete what's wrong?"

"It's Myka she couldn't talk and then she just passed out!" I said as I pointed the camera to her.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Artie I know I'm stupid but not that stupid"

"How did this happen? She just couldn't talk? Like she lost her voice?"

"I Guess, well we were arguing and…" wait, I made a wish that Myka would shut up…

"Pete what?"

"Artie I think I'm under the artifact, I wished she would just shut up and listen to me! And then she couldn't talk! But then why would she pass out?"

"She was under and artifact all ready right? And if you made a wish then she would have two artifacts working at the same time, that's dangerous VERY dangerous, last time that happened to an agent he…"

"He what?"

"Well the last agent this happened to his heart stopped beating then it started again, and then twenty four hours later it happened again, then again twelve hours…" Artie said.

"Myka's heart is going to stop!" there was no easy way to let that sink into my mind "So we have to find at least one of the artifacts before that happens?"

"But I don't know if it' s going to happen to her, she's not affected by the same artifacts that he was, Pete I'm going to come down there"

"What about the warehouse?" I asked.

"Claudia and Leena can handle it for a few days" he said then shut the Farnsworth.

"Be strong Myka" I said then kissed her cheek.

Moments later I heard the sirens from the ambulance, I unbuckled Myka's seatbelt and cradled her in my arms, two paramedics rushed over with a stretcher, I gently placed her on it.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She just passed out"

They quickly wheeled her over to the ambulance and I climbed in, then they sped off down the street.

"What are you doing?" I asked as they stuck a needle in her wrist.

"Starting an IV she needs fluids" one of the medics answered.

I held her hand and prayed she would be ok.

A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital, they rolled her in and I quickly followed behind.

"If you would please wait in the waiting room that would be great" a nurse said.

"No I'm going with her"

"Sr. you have to wait in the waiting room"

"That's my Partner I need to stay with her!"

"Please, they know what they're doing" she said as they rolled her into a room.

"Fine" I said then the nurse walked away… I walked towards the room they wheeled Myka in; no nurse was going to tell me to stay away from my partner. Not a chance.

"Myka hang in there" I whispered as I walked across the hall and called Artie.

"How's she doing?"

"Not too well but she's strong she'll pull through"

"I'm leaving in an hour to meet you guys down there"

"You booked a plain all ready?"

"Pete were secret service agents we can fly across the country in ten minutes if we needed to"

I chuckled, "I geese your ri…" I heard a heart rate monitor flat line. I ran across the hall and looked through the window.

"MYKA!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Pete is she ok?" Artie asked franticly.

"She's Crashing" I heard one of the doctors say as her heart rate dropped lower and lower.

I couldn't say anything but just watch as the doctors pulled out the defibrillator (You know the things that you push together then pull apart and put it on the persons chest to shock them?) The phone slipped from my hand. I opened the door and ran next to her.

"Myka!" I screamed,

"Clear" the doctor said as they shocked her once, nothing happened "Bump it up to two hundred"

"Two hundred" the second doctor repeated,

"Clear" shock. Nothing.

"Shock her again!" I yelled, as one of the nurses started pushing me out of the room.

"I'm not leaving her!" I screamed.

There were a total of four doctors working on Myka.

"Two fifty!"

"Clear" the main doctor said as he shocked her a third time, this couldn't be happing Myka was not about to die, I wouldn't let it happen not like that other agent.

"Were losing her!" one of the doctors said.

"No!" I screamed as tears fell down my cheeks.

~WAREHOUSE 13~ PETE&MYKA~ WAREHOUSE 13~

Sooo what do you think? I added a big twist! Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

~Pete's POV~  
"Myka" I whispered "Please stay with me"

"Clear!" the doctor said as he shocked her again, her lifeless body jumped with the shock, but no signs of life.

"This isn't working" shouted the doctor as he grabbed a shot from behind him, he quickly read the label then stuck it right in Myka just by her heart. Instantly her eye's flashed open and her body jumped to life.

"Myka!" I said happily tears streaming down my face; she put one of her hands on her chest and looked around in fear.

"She can't breathe!" one of the doctors yelled while running out of the room he came back in seconds later with a few tubes and a machine on wheels, one of the nurses put medicine in Myka's IV moments later she was out.

"What are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"She can't breath on her own, were hooking her up to a ventilator" the doctor responded quickly yet calmly, I never under stood why doctors could be so calm during times like these, they carefully stuck a tube down her throat and hooked the other end to the machine which started pumping oxygen into her lungs.

After checking that Myka's heart rate was ok, her lungs were getting enough oxygen and she was getting fluids the doctors walked out of the room.

"How long until she wakes up?" I asked

"Two hours give or take, listen if anything happens like her heart rate starts to drop we're right across the hall come get us or push the nurses button ok? We will have a nurse come check on her every half hour"

"Ok and thank you" I said to the man who just saved my partner/best friend's life. He nodded and was on his way. I pulled a chair next to Myka's bed and sat down holding her hand.

"Myka I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you" I said looking down at her, she couldn't even breathe on her own I wish… I mean I would rather that be me, but I know that can't happen.

"Be strong Myka I know you can make it through all this" I said as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, I pulled the Farnsworth out of my coat pocket and called Artie.

"How is she?" he asked

I pointed the camera at her.

"My god"

"I know this isn't good at all, I seriously thought we were going to lose her"

"But we didn't because Myka is strong she pulled through" I nodded in agreement "I should be there in just a few hours let me know if ANYTHING changes"

"Ok"

"And Pete?"

"Yeah Artie?"

"Be strong…for her"

"I will" I said the shut the Farnsworth.

The next hour and a half I spent sitting next to Myka, I refused to leave her side. I heard a knock on the door.

"How is she?" Artie asked.

"You got here quick" I said as he set his bag down on the floor and took a seat next to me.

"I have my ways. Is she doing any better?"

"No she should be awake soon the medicine should be warring off, but I still can't believe this happened, I mean If I didn't make that stupid wish this…"

"Pete this is not your fault, in any situation when someone you love is hurt you always play the scene of the events leading up to what happened just to find a way to blame it on yourself, you didn't make a wish on purpose, you didn't want any of this to happen. It's not your fault"

"But…"

"No Buts this isn't your fault and that's that, you can't blame yourself for something you didn't mean to do"

"I guess your right" I said, sometimes Artie really knows how to make you feel better.

Artie and I sat in silence for a while my hand wrapped tightly with Myka's. The grip on my hand tightened as Myka opened her eye's, she was terrified and confused you could tell by just looking at her.

"Myka" I said as I pushed the nurses button, "Myka don't try to talk, you're ok" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ms. Bering your awake" the nurse said happily as she glided into the room, Myka turned at me with a look of question.

"She's the nurse" I said encouragingly.

"I'm sure you noticed you are hooked up to this machine, it seems that when you woke up you had a bit of trouble breathing so we are goanna have to leave you on this machine for a while till we are certain that you can breathe one hundred percent, if you feel any soreness in your throat just let me know and I will get you some numbing medicine, and also you can't talk while you're hooked up so here you go" she said as she placed a pad of paper and a pen on Myka's lap.

"Thank you" I said.

"If you need anything Ms. Bering just hit that button" she said then made her exit.

Myka took the pen in her hand… the one which didn't have the I.V. hooked up to, and started writing.

"_Who are you?"_ she wrote.

~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~

So what do you think? Today was my first day of high school… haha. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter… and I don't really know a lot about all this medical stuff but tell me how I did =)


	10. Chapter 10

~Myka's POV~

Many questions popped into my mind as I opened my eyes where the hell am I? Why was I hooked up to a machine? Why couldn't I breathe on my own? What happened? And who were these two men? I scanned every inch of the room, nothing jogging my memory.

_Who are you _I wrote on the pad of paper the nurse gave me, the younger man looked at me in haste, the smile on his face slowly shifting into a frown, "You don't know who we are?" he asked, I noticed our hands were entwined, and I also noticed I had a ring on. An engagement ring.

"Do you remember anything? About us? About yourself?" the older of the two men asked, I tried my hardest, anything. Was there anything I could remember? I looked into the man whose hand I was holding eye's and searched for something, anything. But nothing.

I slowly wrote down _no_ on the paper.

"Well let's start off with who you are" the younger man said as the older man got up "I have to go make a call"

"Your name is Myka Bearing" he continued "You work for the secret service"

_Do you work for the secret service to?_

"Yea I'm Pete Lattimer, were partners" he smiled.

_What happened to me?_

"Well you and me, we protect these things called artifacts they can be anything like… Hmmm like a pen or a mirror, these artifacts do weird things and we have to protect them… Artie can explain it better than I can" he said with a chuckle.

_Artie?_

The man who just left, he's our boss, well really Mrs. Fredericks is our boss… it's really a long story, I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon" he smiled as he gently squeezed my hand.

I looked down at the ring on my finger.

_Am I engaged?_

"No, were undercover as an engaged couple" are we dating? It seemed like it from the way he held my hand; he said we were partners as in work? Or…

A single tear slid down my cheek, and Pete brushed it away.

"I know you're scared but I'm here for you" he said and gently kissed my forehead.

~Pete's POV~

I could only imagine being in Myka's position, waking up and not knowing who I was. I felt bad for her, I would be quivering in fear if I was her, and she's defiantly the strongest person I know.

Artie walked in the room a look of relief on his face.

"Mrs. Fredericks said she should be getting her memory back within a few more hours, in the mean time I think you should go get some food or something, you've been here for a long time"

"I don't want to leave her"

_Go you've been here for a while _Myka wrote. I lent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then got up and headed for the cafeteria.

"Hospital food" I mumbled to myself, the worst food there is. Gross I'm not eating that! The food looked like it had been sitting there for well over twenty four hours… there has to be a McDonalds around her somewhere I told myself as I hopped into the car.

I drove down a few streets, and my cell phone started to ring. Artie. He never call's me on my phone unless there's an emerg… Myka!

I answer the phone immediately.

"Pete, the artifact is kicking in again, her heart rate is low. I don't know what they're doing, but it doesn't look good"

"Artie I'll be there in a Minuit!" I screamed and through the phone on the passenger seat were Myka should be, this couldn't be happing I was gone only a few minutes. I did the fastest U-turn of my life and sped down the road back towards the hospital.

"Stay strong Myka" I whispered, I have never driven so fast in my life, my heart was racing, and then I got a vibe. The worst vibe I have ever gotten, the worst feeling ever, like someone drained the life right out of me. And I knew instantly that she was gone… NO! This wasn't happing.

Moments later I arrived at the hospital I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and ran inside, the elevators were to slow so I sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time. My fists were clenched, my head was spinning and my heart was aching of loss.

Finally I reached the fourth floor, I ran through the hallway almost knocking several people down I never thought I could run that fast, when I got to Myka's room The noise I heard rang in my ears. The heart rate monitor flat lined, the constant beeeep that seemed to go on forever and ever.

"I'm calling it" the doctor said.

"NO!" I screamed Artie held me back.

"Myka!" I yelled, all of the doctors cleared out of the room.

"We will give you a moment" the lead doctor said as he left, I walked over to her bed, tears nonstop flowing down my face.

I looked at Artie and noticed he wasn't crying, he didn't even look sad.

"How can you be so dam unemotional?" I screamed in his face "Myka just died and you look like you could give two shi…"

"Pete" Myka's sweet voice filled my ears, it's in my head. It's in my head. It's in my head. It's not real, she's not here. "Pete" I heard her voice again.

~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~ 

Sorry I haven't been abale to update for a while with school and everything it's so hard! Thanks for all those who review and fowllow this story,I am so tired so this my not be the best chapter but I'm not giving up on this story! Tell me what you think… Please? =)


	11. Chapter 11

~Pete's POV~

How could I go on living without the one person I loved? She's gone, she's dead, and there is nothing I can do abo... _"Pete"_ Myka's sweet voice rang in my ears.

"_Pete"_ I heard once again as a vibe hit me straight in the face, the feeling of enlightenment, and… Presence? She's not gone, she can't be. I turned around and saw Myka start to sit up as she started to pull the ventilator off.

"OUCH!" she screamed as she pulled the tube out of her throat.

"Myka?" I screamed as I ran over to her "How…?" She held up a small but valuable Item… the phoenix.

"I brought it just in case" Artie said as Myka handed back the small item. I wrapped my arms tightly around Myka, a few tears slipped down my cheeks, "I thought I lost you" I whispered.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" she smiled as I whipped a few tears from her cheek.

"HELP!" I heard someone scream from the hall, I saw a nurse drop to her knees and fall to the ground.

"The phoenix, Myka got saved so…" Artie started.

"Myka are you feeling ok?"

"Yea I feel fine, I wouldn't even have noticed that I was knocked out, heck I feel great" she chimed, Artie gathered all his things. "This may be a good time to leave" he said as he nodded towards the hall, most if not all the staff were surrounding the nurse.

"Good thinking" Myka said as I helped her up I grabbed my bag and nonchalantly followed Artie down the hall.

"Why did we leave now? Why not wait for the doctor?" I asked.

"That would take too much time, to many papers to sign, we've got an artifact to find" Artie replied as we made our ways to the elevators.

"Ummm I can't really leave the hospital with this on" she said referring to the hospital gown that draped past her knees.

"Oh yeah here" I said as I pulled the cloths she had on earlier out of my bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks" she smiled, and then walked towards the bathroom "I'll only be a Minuit I swear".

Artie and I sat on a bench right outside the restrooms, "Thank you" I said.

"For what?"

"For bringing the phoenix, she wouldn't be alive without you, thank you"

"You know you're not the only one who cares about her" he replied with a grin on his face.

"I know but I do" I said smiling, I am so thankful she's alive; I don't even want to know what I would do without her.

~Myka's POV~

I rushed into the bathroom and headed to the biggest stall, and then I changed as quickly as I could. I still didn't really know what happened to me, and it's really hard to believe that I almost just died, considering I feel better than I ever have before. I have so many questions for Pete and Artie.

When I finished changing I shoved the hospital gown in the garbage can and walked out of the bathroom.

"That was quick" Pete smiled as he and Artie stood up. I nodded and we walked down the hall and into the elevator.

Oh no not again. I started getting really hot; overheated. The heat flew through my body like I was just in a freezer and walked into a desert it was awful.

"Pete It's happing again" I managed to say before I slid to the floor.

"Myka!" Pete and Artie both screamed at the same time, Pete knelt down on the floor, moments later the heat was over.

"Pete you're looking really fine" I said as I looked up in his gorgeous eyes. No his eyes aren't gorgeous and he doesn't look 'fine' what the hell! I wish we would just find this stupid artifact so this wouldn't happen anymore.

Pete looked up at Artie.

"It has to be an artifact" Artie said. Pete looked back down at me and helped me up when the elevator doors opened.

He is so sweet.

No! Now it's making me thing stuff about Pete! I mentally screamed to myself. "Did you shave" I asked as I ran my fingers over the bottom of his cheeks.

"Yea…" he said as we left the hospital and headed towards the car. Why is this lasting so long? Usually I would be freezing by now!

Artie hopped in the driver's side and Pete in the front. "Come sit with me" I said as I tugged on his shirt. "Fine" he agreed. I sat behind Artie and Pete in the middle seat next to me.

"You smell good" I smiled as I sniffed his shirt; he looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I wasn't being that weird was I?

~Pete's POV~

"Artie the artifact usually wares off by now" I said awkwardly as Myka put her head on my shoulder.

"Pete I need you to keep an eye on Myka, why don't I drop you off at the hotel and I will go find the artifact"

"You mean you want to leave me alone with Myka in love with me?"

"Pete I trust you won't do anything stupid, now tell me where you were today"

"We didn't go anywhere except… the bakery! Just backed! It's the same place that the man we interviewed went the artifact has to be there!"

"Ok I will go there and cheek it out; I don't want to risk Myka doing something stupid in public that will just draw more attention to us"

"I won't do anything stupid! Right Pete?"

"I think it's a good idea that we go back to the hotel" I said.

"Ok whatever you say handsome" wow I could get used to this; Myka agreeing with me.

"Ok I'm goanna go look at this bakery, you two hang low and call Claudia see if she has anything on what is making Myka act like this"

"Ok see ya in a bit" I said as I got of the car and walked into the hotel. Myka wrapped her arms around me. Great. It's getting worse we need to find this artifact before Myka dose something she will regret.

~WAREHOUSE 13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~

So why do you think the artifact is lasting this long this time? Sorry it took so long to update, my computer broke and I finally got it fixed! And while I was writing most of this chapter I was on sleeping medicine… so sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors (if there are any… I have no idea what the hell good grammar is!) =) thanks for reading tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

~Pete's POV~

We walked into the hotel room and I sat on the bed and pulled out the Farnsworth.

"Hey Pete" Claudia said "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you got anything on the artifact. The one that's making Myka cookoo for coaco puffs?"

"Actually yea I did, it's narrowed down to Danica Patrick's tire or Marilyn Monroe's lipstick"

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a tire in her suitcase so let's go with the lipstick"

"The way the lipstick works is that once it is put on its permanent until you neutralize it, it doesn't matter if it has been scrubbed off and it consistent with the hot flashes then getting cold"

"Pete your very handsome" Myka interrupted; jeez she really is cooco for coaco puffs!

"Umm thanks…"

(_A.N.-__ I don't really know anything about Marilyn Monroe… so I'm just kind of made this up. I don't know if it's true or not! So don't hate me for it =) _ Marilyn floated form guy to guy but in the end all she wanted was love, the lipstick makes the women who put it on act out on her feelings for the man she loves…"

"Umm... does that mean…?"

"Yes! Pull your head out of your ass and smell the fresh air! You're such a dingle berry Douche nozzle for not realizing that she loved you sooner! Now go find that lipstick!" Claudia said then Hung up.

_Wow she loves me?_

"Hey Myka can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Pete"

"Can you get your Makeup stuff?"

"Yea hold on" she said as she joyfully skipped into the bathroom. If you didn't know Myka was under an artifact you'd think she's high… moments later she swayed out of the bathroom with a small bag in her hand and threw it to me

"Thanks"

"No problem" she replied.

I grabbed the silver neutralizer bag and then opened Myka's Make up bag; I searched through and pulled out three tubes of lipstick.

"How much lipstick can one girl have?" I said as I slid the first one in the bag then prepared for flashes and sparks, but nothing.

"You can never have enough" she said as she leaned in closer to me, breathing down my neck.

I did the same thing with the second tube of lipstick. Nothing.

"Third time's the charm" I said quietly to myself, I dropped the tube in the bag and sparks flew, defiantly the artifact.

"Wow that felt weird!" she said as she held her stomach.

"If your goanna hurl don't do it by me" I said with a giggle, she laughed.

"I don't know if you can remember what was going on when you were under the artifact… can you?"

"Not really it's kind of vague"

"I was talking to Claudia on the Farnsworth and she was describing the artifact and what it does and why it dose that…"

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't want you to feel awkward but…"

"I found it! Artie the great once again saved the day! I found the artifact and you'll never believe what it was!" he said as he walked in holding a spatula. He looked at us and I guess noticed we were kind of in the middle of something.

"Well I have a phone call to make" he said as he opened the door and awkwardly steeped out.

"That was weird" Myka said with a slight chuckle "ok, so you were saying?"

"Ummm you know what let's talk about this some other time" I said my brain quickly working on trying to find something else to talk about, truth was I was too nervous to tell Myka how I felt. What if she didn't admit to how she felt about me? I could see it now:

"_Myka you know how we have worked together for a long time and stuff? Well I thought maybe it's time to bring our friendship to the next level" not that I would exactly say it like that._

"_NO WAY!"And not that she would say those exact words but I would feel like a complete asshole._

Nope not goanna happen, no way no how. Never.

"Pete where alone now let's just talk about it now, plus when do you think we will get a chance to talk alone next? Probably in like four months" four months that sounds like enough time to get my thoughts together.

"Fine, but don't say I dint worn you its goanna get pretty awkward"

"Pete you can tell me anything"

"Ok so when you were under that artifact and I was talking to Claudia she said that the lipstick made women umm you know act out on how they feel about a guy, so since you were all gaga for me does that mean you like me? I know I sound so cheesy but I don't know how else to find out if it's true god I sound like and ass"

I looked up and saw Myka's face bright red. Myka blushing?

"Pete I… yes… but…"

"No let me make this simple, Myka I have grown so close to you in the past few years we have worked with each other. You saved me countless times and I trust you with my life and I don't trust many people. Your always there for me, I know you have doubts about yourself but in all reality you shouldn't, you are the most amazing women I know and if you wanted to fly to the moon you could l love everything about you" I said I saw a single tear fall down her soft cheek.

"I know I sound stupid but…"

"Pete you don't sound stupid, everything you just said I could say the same about you. I don't trust a lot of people either but I completely trust you" she said softly. I leaned in and gently kissed her lips, the softest sweetest kiss I ever had.

"Guys I have…" Artie started only to see what we were doing, but that didn't stop us. Myka's soft lips on mine was the best feeling in the world, I don't care what Artie thought. He slowly walked backwards out the room not taking his eyes off us until the door was shut.

This was the best moment of my life and I wish it could last forever.

~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~WAREHOUSE13~PETE&MYKA~

Sorry it tool sooooo freaking long to update! But that's my fanfic! I know I kinda just ended it but I don't have time to post with school and stuff! I might be able to do some one shots tho =) thank you to all of you who followed through the whole story it really means a lot! I hoped you enjoyed it =) please tell me how I did!


End file.
